


Lucky Me?

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Calum, Boys Kissing, Cashton, Cheeky Calum, Cousin from Spain, Distant Cousin, Doggy Style, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Ibiza, Kissing, Licking, M/M, One Night Stand, Pool, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Strangers, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Top Ashton, Vacation, embarassing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his mom had told him they were going to Ibiza to celebrate his birthday, Ashton had been more than thrilled but upon arriving there, he found out that a distant cousin of his would be joining them. The worst part of it was that he had to share his room with that cousin he had never met before. That was not the end of his troubles because said cousin was having fun teasing and seducing him, leaving him flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me?

“Alright, fine, I get it. I can’t argue on the matter. I hope I at least get to pick my own room,” Ashton said with a big sigh.

When his mom nodded, the blonde picked his bags from the floor and made his way upstairs, on a quest to find the best room in the house. After checking each one of them, he dropped his bags on the floor, in the room that he had chosen and jumped on the bed. Ashton groaned as he thought back to what his mom had said; ‘you have to share with your cousin.’ He sighed in frustration; first of all he did not know that cousin, however much distant he was, heck he did not even know his name, and secondly, he did not want to be sharing his room with anyone, he was twenty-two, or at least would be in a day, so he needed his privacy. Closing his eyes, Ashton decided to make a pre-birthday wish, although he knew how stupid it was, he still did; and his wish was that he would not have to share his room with a stranger. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard the door opening and closing again. Wish not granted.

Frowning, Ashton eyed the boy who walked further into the room and guessed it was the distant cousin he was supposed to be sharing with. “Hola, umm… umm… Fuck it, I don’t speak Spanish. Look, cousin, I don’t really want to share but I have no choice so if you can understand what I’m trying to say, could you, huh, you know… not, yeah you get it right?”

“Hi, Ashton right?” the brunette asked with a smile.

“Huh, yep. You speak English?”

“Of course, I do,” he laughed. “I’m Calum, by the way.”

“Hey, so how come you speak English so fluently? I thought you’re from Spain.”

“I am but like you, I was born in Australia and we only moved to Spain when I was like thirteen.”

“Huh… that’s cool. I have no choice but to share my room with you. So, you can have that half and I’ll have this half.”

“Technically, I have to share with you since this is my room. Feel free to do whatever you want, I don’t mind at all,” Calum grinned.

“Ok, I’m just gonna go and get… yeah, see you later.”

Ashton walked out of the room without giving that cousin-Calum-guy an opportunity to say anything. He felt so stupid; what was he thinking, making a fool of himself? He wished he had asked his mom more about that guy before talking to him but it was too late, he had already embarrassed himself. When his mom had told him they were going to Ibiza to celebrate his birthday, he had been thrilled but it was only after arriving there that she informed him that her distant cousin and his family would be joining them. If only he had known, he would have stayed back home in Sydney. Ashton had tried to convince his mom to make some kind of excuse with them so they would not show up but it was useless since the house belonged to them. That was going to be the worst birthday ever, he could already feel it.

“Shit,” Ashton mumbled when he saw Calum walking in his direction; why was he so unlucky?

“Hey, you just ran off. Gotcha some lemonade, my mom just made it,” he said as he handed a glass to the other boy.

“Thanks.”

“Wanna hang out for a while?” Calum asked and when he saw the look on Ashton’s face, he spoke again. “I don’t bite, I promise.”

“Sure,” Ashton replied since he did not have much of a choice. He had thought he would keep away from Calum by hanging out by himself by the pool but it looked like even that plan was ruined. He was doing fine, sitting by the pool, with his legs hanging in the water, until Calum had decided to show up.

“I know we don’t know much about each other but I’m sure we can get along really well.”

“I guess so,” he sighed as he looked at the ice cubes in his drink and the little droplets of water that were forming and rolling down his glass.

Setting his own glass on the floor by his foot, the brunette pulled his tank top over his head and tossed in on the back of the lounge chair on which he was sitting. He again picked up his drink and, leaning on an elbow, he popped the straw into his mouth and sucked some of the lemonade into his mouth. “I have the feeling that this is not exactly what you had in mind but trust me, this trip is gonna be awesome.”

“Yeah… I mean… it’s great. It’s the first time we’re celebrating my birthday so far away from home.”

“See, I told you it’s gonna be awesome.”

Calum smiled and set his sunglasses in place before leaning backward in his seat. Carefully lifting his eyes, Ashton glimpsed at him; he was running the neon green straw back and forth across his lips while his tongue was occasionally darting out to play with it. Trailing his eyes lower, Ashton let them roam over Calum’s chest and to his nipples before moving them down his stomach, until the waistline of his blue denim shorts. With his sunglasses on, Ashton could not tell whether Calum was looking at him or not and he did not want to be caught staring so, he averted his eyes and directed them to his glass again.

“Like what you see?” Calum smirked.

“Excuse me?” Ashton coughed, spitting the drink that was in his mouth.

“The view? We have a great one, do you like it?”

“Yes,” Ashton mumbled; although he was pretty sure that was not what he had heard Calum say.

“I have to agree with you, I like what I see too,” Calum laughed cheekily and added. “Beautiful.”

Ashton looked away from the brunette as he felt his cheeks heating up; he knew Calum was not talking about the view because the other boy was looking right at him when he had said that. “Anything interesting around here?” Ashton cleared his throat and shook that thought out of his head; he might very well be wrong about it.

“Yeah,” Calum mumbled as he looked at Ashton’s lips and directed his eyes to the older boy’s lap.

Ashton turned his head to the side and that was when he realised Calum was also sitting on the edge of the pool, beside him, not to mention he was only in his undies and his shorts rested on the lounge, where he was previously seated. “What?”

“You know…” Calum licked his lips and looked straight into Ashton’s eyes and the other boy gulped as Calum inched closer. “Right now, I know something really interesting that we could do,” he whispered with a smiled before laughing and adding. “We could get into the pool,” he said out loud and jumped into the water.

“Hey!” Ashton laughed when Calum splashed the water on him.

“Come on, get in.”

“No, I’m good.”

Without saying anything else, Calum pulled on Ashton’s legs and caused him to fall into the pool. He then swam to the older boy and cupping his cheeks, he pressed their lips together. That action took Ashton by surprise and he froze on the spot, until Calum mouth moved and he relaxed against his lips. Although, unlike what Calum had thought, instead of kissing him back, Ashton hoisted himself out of the pool and again sat on the edge. The brunette looked at Ashton, who was staring in front of him and also got out of the water. He grabbed a towel from the chair, to pat himself dry and wrapped it around his waist before slipping out of his undies. When something fell beside him, Ashton turned to look at the object, which was Calum boxers and eyed the boy, who was walking away.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Ashton sighed as he looked at the time on his phone, which indicated it was eleven thirty, and he was bored. He had been in his room for the past two hours and he was running out of things to entertain himself. He was glad Calum had not showed up yet because he did not want to be having another encounter with him. Not after the ones he had earlier that day, by the pool or at dinner, where Calum, who happened to be sitting opposite of him, was teasing him with his foot under the table and subtly mouthing things to when no one was watching. When he heard footsteps outside the door, Ashton quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He had been right, it was Calum and he poked an eye open to look at the other boy. Calum hummed to a happy tune as he opened his bag and stared at its content. Shrugging when he could not find anything, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before tugging his shorts down his legs. Ashton took a deep breath and tried to look away but only kept looking at Calum stripping out of his clothes. He again closed his eyes when Calum walked to the bed and settled beside him, pulling the blanket on his lower body.

About twenty minutes later, the older boy was fast asleep and was snoring lightly when he felt something. Ignoring it, he shifted and went back to sleep, only to feel it again. As he felt a hand slip into his pyjama bottom, Ashton’s eyes shot open and he turned to the side to look at Calum; what the hell was going on?

“What are you doing?” Ashton whispered.

“Shh…” Calum pressed his index to his lips and shook his head.

“Stop, we can’t…”

“I saw you watching me undress before,” Calum said, pressing his lips to Ashton’s ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was sleeping, I didn’t even know when you came.”

Laughing, Calum pressed his lips to Ashton’s and silenced him while his hand slowly moved in his pants. After a minute of fighting the situation in his head, Ashton finally relaxed and kissed him back. He hoisted his hips off the mattress when Calum pushed his pants down with his free hand and hissed as the younger boy enclosed his fingers around his soft penis. Very slowly, the brunette tugged on it and pulled away from the kiss with a smooching sound before claiming Ashton’s lips again. He took the older boy’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked on it while his hand kept working on his penis, trying to get it hard. Ashton, who had been letting Calum lead him on since they had met, decided to take matters into his own hands and pressed his legs together, trapping Calum’s hand between them and slowly thrusting against it. While Calum was nibbling on his lower lip, Ashton also did the same and took the brunette’s upper lip between his teeth, biting hard on it and causing Calum to moan into his mouth.

Taking that as an opportunity, the older boy slipped his tongue past Calum’s part lips and licked the inner side of his mouth. He again parted his legs and as Calum moved his hand up and down his penis, he could feel himself harden. As his hips slowly rocked into Calum’s fist, Ashton rubbed his tongue against Calum’s and they twirled them around one another, letting them dance together in a slow motion. Shifting closer to Ashton, Calum rubbed his semi-hard erection against the side of Ashton’s thigh as tiny little whimpers escaped his mouth. The older boy pushed Calum onto his back, immediately knelt beside him and rid him of his only item of clothing, his boxers. He then took Calum’s dick in one hand and his own in the other, pumping them both at the same time. Although, when Calum’s moans kept getting louder, he let go of his penis and shifted to kiss him in order to muffle the sounds because he did not want to attract unnecessary attention.

Ashton directed his kisses down to one of his nipples and sucked the bud into his mouth before rolling his tongue around it and moving to the other one to give it the same treatment. He trailed his mouth further down to his stomach and gently nibbled on the skin. When Calum leant into the touch, Ashton moved lower and licked along the length of his cock. However, he did not take it into his mouth, like Calum had thought he would. Instead, he connected his mouth to the inner side of the younger boy’s left thigh and licked his way up to his hipbone before doing the same to the other thigh. When Ashton aligned his face with his dick, Calum thought Ashton was going to suck him but he was again wrong. Ashton licked his balls alternatively, wetting them, and took one into his mouth while fondling the other with his hand. Finally after long minutes of teasing, Ashton took the erection into his mouth and sucked powerfully on it, taking Calum by surprise.

Calum fisted the bedspread in either side of his body as Ashton’s head bobbed rapidly into his lap, kissing his hipbone every time he took him in. He arched his back and thrust into the other boy’s mouth, ever so slightly. With the way Ashton had acted all day and all night, he was amazed he was doing that to him. He had not thought Ashton would be so willing but he was glad he had initiated things because to be honest, Ashton’s mouth felt so good around him. He had wanted to surprise the older boy but it looked like the situation had completed turned around; Ashton was the one in control at that very minute when he was the one who was supposed to be leading things. Threading his fingers through Ashton’s loose curls, Calum pulled him back up for a kiss, which the other boy complied with. The kiss, though, did not last long as Calum had pushed Ashton onto his back and with a last look at the boy, he had gotten off the bed.

“Where are going?” Ashton asked as he propped himself on his elbows.

“Where’d you think?” Calum laughed lightly as he walked further away from the bed.

“Stop teasing.”

“I’m not. You didn’t want to be sharing with me, right? I’m just gonna go and give you the privacy that you wanted.”

“Naked? And with an erection?” Ashton raised an eyebrow and Calum only shrugged. “Fuck! Get back here.”

Chuckling to himself, Calum bent down in front of Ashton, giving him a good view of his ass as he grabbed something from his bag. “Needy much?”

“Just get here,” Ashton panted as he fisted his penis.

The brunette smiled before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he watch the other boy, who was motioning for him to join him with his index. Also taking his penis into his hand and pumping it, Calum walked to the bed and crawled up the older boy’s body, dropping the lube and condom beside them, to kiss him. Flipping them around, Ashton, pushed Calum onto his back and pressed a series of kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping at the head of his erection and taking it into his mouth. At the same time, he coated his fingers and trailed them past Calum’s balls, to his hole. He rubbed his fingers in circles around his entrance and gently pushed the tip of his middle finger in. Carefully, he buried his long finger deep in Calum’s ass and when it moved with much more ease, he added another one while his mouth kept sucking onto the head of Calum’s dick and his other hand was moving around the base. Ashton pulled his fingers out and pushed the back in, curling them at the same time. Calum hissed when Ashton scissored his fingers in him and curled them again, repeating that movement a few times while still moving in and out of him.

When Calum let out a loud moan, Ashton pulled his hands and mouth away and looked at the brunette before glancing at the door. He pulled the brunette to him and pecked his lips while giving Calum’s penis a few last pumps. Then, as he pulled away, Ashton instructed Calum to turn around and get on all fours, something that Calum immediately did, rubbing his ass against Ashton’s dick in the process. The older boy chuckled at that action and quickly rolled the condom on and covered his penis with a generous amount of lube before aligning it with Calum’s entrance. He soon pushed the tip in and almost immediately pulled it back out, doing it a few times to tease the other boy. Wrapping his hands around Calum’s body, Ashton pulled him up, so that they were both kneeling and connected his mouth to the back of his neck as he pushed his erection in all the way. Without pulling out of him, Ashton rotated his hips and connected his lips to Calum’s shoulder, earning a gasp from the other boy.

Placing his hands on the brunette’s hips, Ashton pulled out and pushed back in sharply, causing Calum to fall forward onto the mattress. When Ashton again pulled out of him, Calum pushed his ass backward, taking Ashton’s penis back in him. Ashton cursed when Calum did the same thing again while squeezing his muscles around him, every time his penis was going back in the other boy. He fanned his fingers on Calum’s lower back and moved them up before dragging them back down as he again rotated his hips against the other boy’s ass. The slow pace that he had set had suddenly increased and he was pounding harder and faster. The temperature in the room was rising, their sweaty bodies were slapping against one another, their breathings were uneven and their needs to cum were growing bigger and bigger. Calum closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his own dick and tried to match the speed of Ashton’s hips, without failing to keep tensing his muscles around Ashton’s cock.

Ashton abruptly slowed down and after thrusting into Calum a few more times, he pulled out and dropped himself beside Calum, who was panting and still pumping his penis. After discarding the condom, Ashton slapped Calum’s hand away and rolled him onto his back. He settled between his legs, which he pushed apart with his knees, and took his erection into his hand, instantly pumping on it. Calum shut his eyes tight and rapidly thrust into Ashton’s fist as he gripped the sheet tightly on each side of him. Leaning forward, Ashton licked the underside of Calum’s dick while he rubbed his thumb over the head and then licked it from the head to the base. He took one of Calum’s balls into his mouth and sucked on it, adding more pressure around Calum’s cock. A series of swear words left Calum’s mouth and he came onto Ashton’s hand and on his stomach. Ashton let go and moved up his body to place a kiss to his lip before lying down next to him.

“Fuck,” Ashton panted. “That was sick.”

“Happy birthday,” Calum only laughed and again pressed their lips together.

“Best fucking birthday ever. Thank you.”

“Do you think you might visit again, after this trip?”

“Fuck yes. You should come to Australia someday too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ashton pulled Calum close to him and closed his eyes. It seemed like his trip was going to be better that he had thought and it turned out he was lucky after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
